Why do I bother?
by Lady Kaika
Summary: Just a bit of Kagome's musings on Inuyasha...not very original in my opinion, but kind of cute


I, Kagome Higurashi, have been kidnapped.  
  
I guess I should call it teenager-napped or miko-napped...  
  
Well honestly, part of me was "napped"...And no, some demon did not chop me up and only take some sections of me. Though it is absolutely possible.  
  
And, I suppose, there was no demon.  
  
Actually, yes there was - but not really...  
  
I'm making no sense. What I meant to say is that a certain part of me has been stolen by a certain demon.  
  
You may have guessed, the part of me that has been stolen is, indeed, my heart.  
  
And the demon... Well, he's half demon. He's arrogant, obnoxious, has no manners, is totally clueless, a jerk and has certain violent tendencies. His name - I don't even think I can say his name, but he has my heart, though he's so oblivious I bet he doesn't even know.  
  
I used to be a nice girl with a nice family, a nice home, nice friends and a nice life, who was going to meet a nice boy, have a nice wedding, and have perfectly nice kids. It's nice...but not quite me.  
  
Ever since I fell through that godforsaken well I went from a nice girl to a danger-prone miko from modern Japan, living 500 years in the past. Of course I completely trashed the idea of settling down with a nice boy when I met him.  
  
I honestly don't know how he did it. One minute he was a complete jerk who was still hung up on his dead girlfriend and the next, he was this guy who I just couldn't imagine my life without, sure he was violent, but what guy isn't?  
  
I used to believe that he always saved me because he cared about me and maybe he liked me. Of course, our delusions are always more enjoyable than real life. I came to the conclusion that I look like Kikyo and therefore was worth saving...I think.  
  
All right, fine, I'll say it but know this, I didn't want to...  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
There I said it! Happy now! I care about him - a lot. I don't know what to do!  
  
God, he's annoying. You know, every time I have to go home, I have to have a long, annoying fight with him, sit him a few times and then I can go. The only reason I have to go home is to study and catch up on schoolwork.  
  
Sigh...  
  
If he only knew how much it hurt to leave him. Every time, every time I go back to my time all I can think about is going home.  
  
That thought scared me the most. I don't know when, but at some point in time I started thinking of the Feudal Era as my home. I called it home.  
  
But it wasn't, it isn't.  
  
My home is in modern Japan at the Sunset Shrine, with mom, grandpa and Sota. I have three good friends and a nice boy who likes me. Shouldn't I be happy with that?  
  
Am I such a horrible person that I need more then everyone else to make me happy? Why has fate chosen me of all people? Why couldn't I be the one to just lead a normal life, or is there something about me that just makes it impossible to be normal?  
  
But then when I think about living my life normally I can't imagine it. I can't imagine being normal, being a number. A mindless drone who does what society has programmed into them to be normal. To follow society, my friends, my family...I don't know how.  
  
I guess that's also pretty frightening. I don't know how to be normal. When I think of myself I think of Kagome Higurashi, protector of the Shikon no Tama and survivor of the Warring Age.  
  
Sigh...  
  
God I'm hopeless, I'm in math - ugh, it should rot in Naraku's miasama - and all I can do is think of Inuyasha and my "predicament". Shouldn't I be paying attention? I am so going to pay for this later.  
  
Ring! Ah the bell! How I love you so! Another day of school completed.  
  
Now I get to see Inuyasha.  
  
You know, he's probably at my house already waiting for me. Ugh, that is really bothering me. Why does he always seem so eager to get me to go back to the Feudal Age? He doesn't like me! He just can't!  
  
"Argh! You wench! What the hell took you so long! We have shards to find!" Definitely a creature of habit. Sigh, "Sit"  
  
I honestly don't know why I bother...or how for that matter.  
  
I suppose, I just love him, and that's the sanest conclusion I'm ever going to come to.  
  
...well it was one of my first stories...what do you think?  
  
...I think it's crap...  
  
Inuyasha: This is so stupid! I say one sentence and I get sat! That is so not fair!  
  
Kagome: Isn't that how it usually works...  
  
Inuyasha: (Growl) Shut up, wench.  
  
Kagome: You're just mad that I'm right.  
  
Inuyasha: Am not!  
  
Kagome: Are too!  
  
Inuyasha: Am not!  
  
Kagome: Are too!  
  
...they could be going for a while. Well, if you don't like it, I understand, I don't either, just tell me what you don't like about it and I'll see what I can do. I would really appreciate any writing critiques you have of me.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh I'll give you some writing –  
  
(Glare) What was that.  
  
Inuyasha: Umm...Uh, OH there's Sesshomaru. Gotta go!  
  
Well thank you so much! Buh-bye and don't forget to review! 


End file.
